Born sinners
by Maya822
Summary: "You can't judge others for sinning differently than you." Tris is in boardin school with all her friends and Tobias is the new kid. Eventual fourtris lots of drama. Rated m for smut and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, May 3rd, 7:13am

Ugh. I mumbled something incoherent as I rolled onto my stomach, it was time to get up and crystalline lights were stabbing my eyes from the drawn in curtain. Christina must not have gone out last night like she was supposed to considering that she was up already getting dressed. I don't know how but she could always tell when I was awake "Good morning." She chirped from her side of the drab grey and green dorm. My response, as per usual at this ungodly hour what an unintelligible mumble. I was running on low steam from studying far too late last night. I don't go out usually like Christina, though I do hang out with our boisterous and diverse group of friends. It would be hard to be rid of them considering we've all been friends since we arrived at Kilms in 9th grade. Kilms was the boarding school we all attended, where rich kids were sent to Figure it out for themselves. I certainly wasn't like the average Kilms kid, instructions were pretty loose here. All you had to do was be in by midnight on school nights and kids usually failed to do even that. None of us were scolded very often, consequences being a term you don't hear very often. The principle miss Reyes is one of the nicest I've ever had. She believes in a helping hand more than a hard hitting one. Most of the kids here though take advantage and do whatever they want. I'm simply more shy and unlike many of them I wasn't sent here because my parents couldn't handle me. I've always been quiet little Beatrice just trying my best to be unnoticed. I mean sure I've come out of my shell a lot since I've come here but I'm still the shy one in the group. My friends call me Tris and I haven't been called Beatrice in quite a while.

Im finally getting up and dressed when my phone alarm alerts me that I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up. I throw on some jeans, a hoodie and my vans, and I'm out the door. Christina appraises my outfit and gives me a disapproving look.

"You know, you have a kick-ass body I don't know why to hide it under these weird boring clothes."

I rolled my eyes as much as I love Christina, she's a pain in my ass, she's always trying to get me to play Barbie doll. I disagreed with her comment about my body it was obvious I didn't have a nice body. Im extemy thin with barely there breast and small hips. The worst part is my height I'm 5'3 at most so instead of being described as willowy I get childlike. And standing next to Christina the description couldn't be more accurate. She could be a super model, with her naturally caramel clear complextion. She's also tall with feminine curves that I would die for. That's probably why guys fall all over themselves for her attention. But she only has eyes for our friend Will. I keep telling her he likes her too but she just brushes it off and blushes. We finally reach the classroom 5 minutes late and I groan. Most of the teachers at Kilms are just as nice as the principle, except for our 1st period teacher. God she's the worst and me and Chris are in for a major Bitch-fest. When we enter the room though I already hear arguing and I finally realize it's Ms. Matthews and someone with a deep voice not like anyone's I recognize. We enter quickly taking our seats before she can notice and I shoot a questioning look at zeke one of our close friends. He's a year older then us being a senior while we are still only 16 and juniors but classes are mixed all the time here. He smirks and just nods his head to the scuffle at the front of the classroom. I finally see the person to match the voice and I swear I stop breathing. The most handsome boy I've ever seen is looking stern faced at our teacher like it doesn't even phase him that she's screaming at him in front of the whole class. I swear I've never seen a finer specimen his jaw is solid and fits perfectly to his face with stubble ghosting over it he has a hooked nose and a plump bottom lip that leads to his spare upper lip that tugs down at the corner in a permanent scowl and- holy fuck those eyes. They're the deepest blue I've ever seen. I forget to breath again and A blush spreads across my cheeks as I realize he's staring back at me looking not at all amused, I force my eyes down towards my desk and put my hand over my eyes. I chance another glance and see his lips tugged in a smirk. My cheeks feel even hotter at the thought of getting caught staring and I know I must be bright red by now.

"Do you think this is funny!" A screeching voice interrupts my thoughts as I look up to find him averting his eyes towards her.

"Well yea a little." He chuckles. No way did he just stand up to dragon lady. I hear zeke just about choke and I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. She looks like she's about to explode.

"Just take your seat, it's your first day and you've already dissprupted class enough."

So that's why I don't know him he's new. Well he probably already has all the girls after him and would never pay any mind to me so I shouldn't even focus on him. As if he could hear my thoughts I feel a hot Palm pressed to my back and I can feel the blush return to my cheeks. Who told this dude that it was ok to touch strangers. He leans in and I shiver.

"is it cool if I sit here." He asks with a delicious smirk. I lose my train of thought before replying with a nod after moving my back pack.

Tobias

How the hell do people get anywhere in this school. I walk down the third hallway that looks exactly the same with the bullshit map the lady; tori I think her name was; gave me. I can't even find my locker let alone my classroom. I run into something rather someone. I apologize to the kid I basically ran over. And realize he's not a kid at all. He's tall maybe not my hight but tall dark skinned and all smiles.

"It's cool man, I'm Zeke. You lost?" I smiled back at him he seemed like a genuinely cool person

"yea I uh have to find advanced Chem."

"oh I have that class right now too just follow me." As he says this he's already in stride so I follow behind quickly.

"So I'm guessing you're new and don't just have some weird case of amnesia or something." He says I smirk

"yea man I'm new."

"welcome to Kilms where we do whatever the fuck we want." My chuckle is cut short by loud authorative voice

" I'd get into the class now Ezekial. Oh and who's this? Well I guess you too."

I walk leisurely into class. I'm about to grab a chair when the shrill voice stops me again.

"Excuse me but here we introduce ourselves as new students."

"I'm Four." I reply just as sternly. teachers like this have never scared me. What's the worst they could do.

"How ridiculous! what's your real name." Irratation flares up at this common conversation. And the fact that this women was still yelling at me.

"Like I just said, Four. Four Eaton." I wanna gag at the mention of my last name and its connection to my father. "Are you mocking me ?" I tune her out after that to tired to deal with her loud anger. She's still yelling when I see a flash of blonde out of my peripheral. I turn to see two girls one is tall dark skin; pretty i guess. The other is small, petite would fit better. Her hair is forming a blonde halo around her face in soft ringlets. Her mouth is plump and her eyes are such a beautiful blue grey I nearly swallow my own tongue. I look up again to find her staring me down seriosly checking me out and a knowing smirk pushes onto my face. An incredibly enticing blush takes over her cheeks which makes me smile a little. I've never taken notice in girls much I never had the time between running from Marcus. But something about her imeadiately caught my attention. I register that Ms. Matthews is talking to me and expects an answer

"mr. Eaton do you think this is funny?!" The name grates my ears and I can't help but answer sharply like a smart-ass.

"Well yea a little." She looks as if she's going to punch me in the face and I here zeke choke out a laugh.

"Just take a seat, it's your first day and you've already disrupted class enough." She says with a huff. I walk to the seat next to blondie and see her back pack in it. I place my hand on her back to get her attention and im startled by the current that ripples up through my arm. She looks startled so I continue on speaking.

"it is cool if I sit here?" I ask with a smile. She flushes again and my mouth goes dry. She nods and moves her back pack. Ms Mathews droans on while I sneak a peek at her. Maybe this won't suck so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I obviously don't own divergent that would be cool**

 **bare with with me guys I'm doing all of this on my phone and it's super glitchy plus this is my first story!**

Tris

It was obvious that trying to focus on this class was pointless from now on. Luckily I had only been caught staring once. I've certainly been ogling Four though. It wasn't just his looks that threw me. He was obviously smart in a way completely unique to him. He was confident and unyielding and one look at him could let you know to not mess with him. His body is much more matured than any highschool senior I'd ever seen. His tan skin stretched beautifully of her his strong arms. His leather jacket and black tee gave him a definite bad boy look that was absolutely delicious. He was so tall 6'4 at least and lean but still incredibly built. My heart sank as I realized he would never go for someone like me. He looked like a full blown man while I still look like I'm 12 years old. The bell finally signaled the end of class and I didn't remember a single word. I gathered my stuff quickly and tried not to look too flustered. Christina caught up with me grinning.

"Who the hell is man candy with Zeke over there!"

She asked way too loudly and several heads whipped in our direction. I slapped my hand over Christinas mouth and shushed her. She bit my palm and I withdrew it quickly.

"Oh whatever Prior I saw you undressing him with your eyes. I get it he is like sex on a stick but he's intimidating no scratch that just downright scary."

I rolled my eyes at the use of my last name. I certainly agreed with her on his attractiveness but something didn't sit right with me about her calling him scary. He didn't seem scary to me, just quiet and observant; kind of like me. I shook my head at the thought, no way he was anything like me. I looked down the hallway to him and Zeke and unfortunately Christiana followed my gaze and I was being pulled towards them.

"Well we might as well meet him."

She said. I groaned rather unlady like and we were next to them far to quickly. My palms started to sweat.

"Zeke where are your manners aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend!"

I winced at Christinas shrieking and so did Zeke but Four seemed unaffected

"Oh yea whatever, Four this is Christina and Trissy."

Zeke said as he slung an arm around my shoulder. I poked him in the ribs.

"Will you stop calling me that."

I said while laughing lightly.

"Not a chance Trissy poo!"

I groaned again and he just laughed. Any one on-looking knew better than too label me and Zeke as a couple he was like my adopted older brother and I wouldn't want his girlfriend Shauna kicking my ass.

"Nice to meet you."

Fours voice rose above me and Zeke's and his eyes glided languidly down my body. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as we locked in a staring contest. I knew he wasn't checking me out he was probably just trying to find out how young I was. Christina ended up speaking for me.

"It's nice meeting you too."

She said. I mumbled an excuse of being late and bolted to my next class. I plopped down next to Uriah and he grinned at me. But my mind was still far away with deep blue eyes.

Tobias

After being introduced to tris she occupied my mind. She was surely unique. I actually found my self smiling around her and that was unusual for me. I had flings here and there with girls but it never meant anything and I was still a virgin. Most guys would find that embarrassing but I don't. I just want to find someone I actually like. Tris was beautiful of course and I appreciated that and her perfect body but there was something different. I was inexplicably drawn to her. I said a good bye to Zeke and found my next class much easier. I sat next to a tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed nice enough and smiled at me as I sat down. And the teacher started.

"Alright guys today were pairing up to discuss the new writing assignment. So start talking to the person next to you."

I turned to the kid and he was already looking at me. This class went by much smoother. Will turned out to be pretty cool and was very helpful. It was definitely hard being dropped into school in the middle of the school year and most kids wouldn't even have the possibility to get in this late. But when you have a father with more money than sense you can basically get in anywhere.

The rest of my classes were also uneventful and by lunch I was starving. I saw Zeke sitting at a table with another girl and Christina and I wasn't sure if I should sit with them. Zeke was great but that Christina girl gets on my nerves. Just as I'm about to turn around and find a seat by myself Zeke waves me over and I come sit down. I'm introduced to a girl I find out is Shauna Zeke's girlfriend. I'm glad to find out that Zeke has a girlfriend that isn't Tris and it shocks me that I'm being so possessive of her after we just met. Shauna seemed nice and we were all quickly in conversation. I realize somewhere in between that the table is much larger than the others in the cafeteria nearly twice the size. Zeke sees me eyeing it and smirks.

"We have a huge group man you'll see."

He was right. more and more people filed In and I was introduced to each one of them. Will who I met earlier took the seat next to seats were still empty and I wondered idly if one belonged to tris. Just as the thought crossed my mind she walked in with a tall boy about Zeke's complexion. She was laughing up at him and his arm was snug around her waist. My fist involuntarily flexed at there contact. What is wrong with you Tobias you barely know this girl. Her laugh was deep for a girls but lyrical and light. They reached the table and sat in the two empty seats. Zeke jumped to introduce a new person.

"Four you already know tris. And this is my baby brother Uriah."

"Only by eleven months!"

Uriah shouted and I had to admit it was hard to dislike him. I don't know why I would dislike him like I said I don't even know tris. I just felt like I had to know her. She was just different. She smiled up at me and keeping my distance suddenly felt like a very bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi** **guys** **so sorry the last chapters have been so short. I've been trying to make then longer hope you like this chapter-maya**

Tris

Art is the perfect distraction from the drab day and Four. I don't know why I was so hung up on this guy I just met. Sure hes obviously attractive but I don't even know him. I smiled up at Uriah and we began working. He found out quickly that I wasn't remotely focussing.

"What up prior you're never this distracted?" He asked me with a raised brow.

I smiled at him unlike Zeke me and uriahs relationship hasn't always been platonic. We dated each other on and off last year and the beginning of this one but it never got very serious. Now I just count Uriah as one of my closest friends.

"nothing Uri I'm just tired."

He smiled at me but I could tell he didn't believe me. Art when by fast and I was considerably more focussed by the end. Uriah wrapped his arm around my waist in a familiar gesture that warmed me and I leaned my head on him. It was always like this with him whether we were friends or not. As we reached the cafteria I saw all our friends looking at us and waving us over.

"we can still run you know." Uriah whispered to me and I laughed. I looked up and saw Four staring right through me. My heart stopped and suddenly I wasn't just warm. His eyes darted from my eyes to uriahs arm and something unidentified flashed in his eyes. Me and uri took our seats and he didn't move his arm. For some reason the comforting gesture now felt out of place and uncomfortable. I wonder what Fours arms would feel like wrapped around me? I stopped the thought imeadiately. No way thats happening.

"Four, you know tris and this is my baby brother Uriah." Zeke said.

"only by eleven months!" Uriah shouted his mouth already stuffed and I laughed. I inspected the table And smiled, as roudy as my friends could be I loved them. I noticed will was sitting closer to Christina than usual and my smile widened.

"So the spots open this Saturday who's up for a small gathering." Everyone except for four at the table groaned loudly and he gave me a questioning look. We all knew Zeke's "gatherings" we're really large Raging party's in either the rec room, the entire boys hall, the chasm, or the hannock building. The chasm was a large cliff face with a railing that dropped probably 100ft into craggy waters. Most people hated it but the height was exilerating to me. This small "gathering" was set to take place there and four had no idea what he was getting into.

"Zeke's gatherings are always pretty entertaining." I told four putting air quotes around gatherings. Zeke and Uriah laughed and I joined them.

"Yea Four man you're totally invited if you want!" Zeke said. Uriah hushed him; although there parties were absolutely gigantic hey we're still incredibly exclusive and hard to get into. If Zeke or any of his friends didn't want you there you wouldn't be there plain and simple. Getting invited this early into the game was nothing short of an honor.

"hey tris I like your shirt."

Peter said from across the table. I rolled my eyes no way this was a compliment. Peter is such an annoying waste of space. He likes to spend his time tormenting me then saying that he's just messing with me.

"And I'm sure the homeless guy you stole it from agrees with me."

Yup and there's the insult. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"well Peter then I'll remember to give your boyfriend his shirt back considering you two like it so much."

The table erupted into genuine laughter and Peter glared at me. He picked up his food and stalked off probably to kick some kittens or something. Everyone calmed down a bit and I even saw a smirk on Fours lips.

"Damn prior you're good!" Marlene commented. She was a sweet girl short like me but abundant in curves I was jealous of.

"That was pretty great." Zeke said and I smiled to myself. I finally took down Peter it's a good day.

Tobias

I am liking this school more and more every hour. My dad sent me here as punishment but I've never been happier. Before I didn't really have friends. People were usually intimadated by me and I'd put out a vibe on purpose. The only reason I had a few flogs was because girls would throw themselves at me and I got bored. By the end of lunch I was even more intrigued by tris and what her relationship with Uriah was. I know I'm acting like a cave man but like I said she's just different. She's smart, funny and sexy as hell. I didn't mind at all about her stature I bet she would fit me like a glove. I reign in my wayward thoughts. She obviously has something with Zeke's brother and I may like her but I'm not a dick. Lunch ends quickly but I have a free period next. I take my time to explore the library. It's huge and exactly what you'd expect for an old boarding school it looks like it was previously owned by a vampire. It was all dark wood and deep green the schools colors. I grabbed a stack of books and I was about to sit down in my chair when I heard a grunt. I got up to look around the corner and saw tris. She was jumping and reaching trying to get a book on the top shelf. I stepped behind her and I swore I could here her breath hitch. I grabbed the book and handed it too her.

"Jane eyre?"

I asked looking down at her slightly amused

"I know kinda cliché."

" no it's cool I love this book."

I said smiling at her she blushed again and sank her teeth into that plump lip. Fuck I couldn't focus I wanted to pull her lip out with my own teeth. I realized that we were staring at each other and my body was now flush against hers. I backed up so quickly I stumbled and coughed she blushed even harder and any trace of amusement was gone.

"Uh thanks Four." She said and starting walking down the aisle away from me. Before she reached the end though she turned to me and smiled

"I owe you one."

I sat sat back down In my chair and began reading but I couldn't see a single word because now all I could think of was tris. I wonder what noises she would make if I-oh fuck I need to stop. I adjusted my pants and tried to calm down. You barely know this girl Tobias don't get ahead of yourself. Still it was obvious that I affected her at least a little bit so

I couldn't help but feel hopeful. The only things holding me back now was the possibility of a boyfriend and myself.

I got back to my dorm a little bit earlier then whoever my roommate was apparently I stole someone's room cause whoever else is in this room didn't have a roommate before me. Whoever it was he wasn't too messy so it shouldn't be a problem. I just home the rest of my years here were as good in general as today.

 **Hey guys thanks for the good reviews I just read them! I'm glad you like the stories in always up for ideas and constantly updating this is gonna be a long one-maya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading I'm gonna try to make this one a long one!**

Tris

By the time I left the library I was basically panting. I have never been this affected by any boy. Ever. Sure me and you Uriah had kissed a few times even shared a few make out sessions, but most were during truth or dare and the rest were innocent pecks. I could still feel the pressure of his body against my back and my core tightened in such an unfamiliar way I was taken aback. I stopped in the middle of the hall looking around. No one was around but I still blushed heavily. Making my way back to my dorm proved to be harder than I though while so distracted. I ran into something while walking way to fast. I looked up to Peter scowling at me. My whole mood dropped and the smile that was permanently on my face was wiped away in a second.

"Excuse me."

I mumbled brushing by him. Before I could get far he grabbed my arm abruptly yanking me back. It was so unexpected that I stumbled and he pushed me even farther so I fell on the ground. He was leaning over me on the ground he leered at me drawing back his hand. I was so shocked by the pain of his palm striking me. Fear flooded into every pore he hit me again a few times hard enough to make sure I feel it but not to leave a mark. I was sobbing and I didn't know how long this had been happening. I was struggling and I felt far too weak. The last hit was hard and was to my stomach instead of my face. It took me a second to realize he had punched me. he got close to my ear his hot breath sliding over my ear.

"nice joke bitch."

He finally got up and sneered at me walking confidently like he hadn't just assaulted me. I got up quickly and ran back to my room trying hard not to cry and praying Christina wasn't back yet. Luckily she wasn't In the dorm. I collapsed on my bed and sobbed freely. As much as Peter treated me like shit he had never touched me and I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that he had. I calmed my self down and decided to hop in the shower. The warm water cleared away most of the stress of the day and I was able to relax a little it was short lived though. When I got out the shower it all came flooding back and I was overwhelmed with the need to cry. I pushed it back feeling more anger than Fear or sadness. I'm not gonna let Peter ruin my day. I got dressed for dinner and spent extra time on my makeup and wore a slightly more form fitting v-neck that showed off the raven tattoo I got at the beginning of this year. Although tattoos were prohibited in the rule book almost every student got one when they went into junior year and I was no exception. I headed down to dinner right after the bell rang to signal it. I reached our table slower than usual looking behind my back. It wasn't something I was used to and it angered me that I was so spoiled by such a small situation. I want to stop feeling so weak but can't think about any way to feel stronger. I sat at our empty table waiting for the others. Uriah sat down first whisteling with two fingers.

"Woah prior looking good. It's been a while since that tats seen the light of day!" I giggled and blushed.

"Yea well I thought it was time to let it breath a little."

Christina plopped down next to me and planted a huge kiss on my cheek. I wiped it off frowning at her public affection.

"God bless you tris you put away the baggy clothes!"

I didn't expect to get this much attention from just changing my shirt but I didn't mind it from my friends. The table filled up just as quickly as usual but still no Peter instead Four took his spot. And I had to look down to fight the blush a this presence. Like a switch went off my body was instantly aware of his presence. I almost wanted to slap myself for being so hung up on him. I tried hard to focus on my food like it was the most interesting thing in the world but I couldn't help one glance. The world stopped spinning as we locked eyes. My breath started coming in short as his gaze literally darkened. He lost our stating contest but only to drag his eyes down to my tattoo and then drifted back down to his food. I swear I saw a slight tint to his cheeks. His gaze finally gave me the confidence to say what I've been thinking about since dinner started. So wen I opened my mouth the words just fell out.

"I'm gonna start taking self defense."

Tobias

I'd been sleeping in the dorm for longer than usual when I hear the door open. And in walks Zeke. At first I'm confused and then I almost want to laugh out loud.

"Oh no way man you're my new roommate?"

"Yea I guess so." I say

"considering we both live here that would be the proper term." Zeke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh ha ha look who found a sense of humor." He laughed. I smiled to myself it was nice, having friends. I just met Zeke but I felt closer to him already. I could see us having a good long friendship.

"Well Come on man it's almost dinner."

I get up not entirely wanting to. I grabbed my jacket and swing out the door still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Zeke starts explaining the schedule and how many people follow it.

"We don't usually eat dinner in the cafeteria we usually go out and eat at the pit." I raised a questioning brow. The pit doesn't sound very appetizing.

"Oh man by the way you'd love the pit. At least I think you would i don't know you very well yet."

"Yea that's true." I respond. It sounds more cryptic than I want but Zeke doesn't seem to mind.

"there's fights like every weekend that are set up purposely. And this guy Eric runs it. I think he's a total dick but whatever." I laugh at the last comment and realize we already reached the cafeteria. I see everyone sitting at the table including tris and I notice something slightly different about her. As I sit down she catches me off guard. Holy shit she's gorgeous. She looks up from her meal and I just about swallow my tongue. I'm gonna take her on this table if she keeps staring at me like that. I smiled at the thought. I tore my eyes from her face and glided down her shirt was lower than before and I now noticed a tattoo of three Ravens flying across her collar bone. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and I can feel my groin getting tighter. Oh god I barely know this girl and she's going to be the death of me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her when she opened her plump lips to speak.

"I'm gonna start taking self defense."

It takes my brain second to catch up with what she just said after thinking so long with other parts of my anatomy. Every one seems incredibly confused and I can't help but be confused too. Granted I've only know this girl for a little while but she seems to be comfortable and has friends to protect her. I think about it and realize that she just doesn't want to feel weak. She's a small girl and people probably underestimate her abilities and she just wants to be able to protect herself. That's something I can relate to after living with my father so long.

"Ummm why?"

Christina asks with an obvious patronizing voice. Like every interaction I've had before with Christina I find my self irritated. I'm also very insulted for tris at the fact that her friends would underestimate her like that. She was certainly petite but had a fire in her that didn't ever seem to die down. Tris seems just as offended as me and I understood why.

"because I just think it will be useful. Who knows what if someone tries to attack me or something."

She says with a trace of irritation. I also agree with that you can never be too safe. What am I doing? Nodding a long like a puppy.

"I think it's great powderpuff here wants to learn to kick some ass we've always know she has some edge to her."

Lynn a girl with a shaved head and sever e face responds. Our first meeting was a little rough considering she called me number boy but I appreciated her in this moment. Tris smiled at her and nodded.

A kid Al speaks up next and my hands ball into fist at the way he's staring at tris. He reminds me of humor dumpy and he seems completely in awe of the situation.

"I'll always be around to protect you tris."

The sentence angers me even more than his gaze and i breath to calm myself down. Who is this kid and where the hell did he come from.

"Thanks Al but you won't always be around plus it couldn't hurt either way."

"It could definitely hurt tris and none of us want you getting hurt." Uriah says and I am getting irritated all over again as I see him pull her closer by her waste and kiss her cheek. The gesture is far to familiar and I suddenly feel the need to project myself into he situation. I think about my past in self defense and my training and the next sentence just slips out.

"I can teach you."

She looked so shocked I almost feel hurt. But then I see that everyone else looking at me like I've grown a second head. Is it really so shocking that I want to help her.

"You know self defense."

Zeke asks. I raise an eyebrow cockily and answer even more so.

"don't I look like I do." Before Zeke can respond Christina jumps in.

"but like are you trained." I scowl even more so than usual and tris seems to be contemplating.

"Well thanks for asking four but I think she-"

"Well thanks four if you want to try that could be great."

tris cuts Al off mid sentence. I smile widely at this and she rewards me with hers back. I notice that we have been staring for far too long and the other people at the table have noticed. She quickly averted her eyes and I did the same trying to play it off as normal. Trying to be a gentleman with tris while getting hot and sweaty and barely clothed was going to be a challenge. But I'm certainly not opposed.

"How's tommorow after classes."

Tris asked seeming slightly embarrased for some reason.

I beamed at her.

"tommorows great."

 **Hi! I've been having a bit of writers block lately so this chapter isn't really my favorite but I hope you like it review and ideas you have of what you want or not want to happen in the next chapters. As long as you guys like the story I'll keep writing-maya**


	5. Authors note

**A/N**

 **Hey loves sorry if you got the alert and you thought this was a new chapter just wanted to keep you updated. There will absolutely be a new chapter tomorrow, but because I'm writing longer chapters and now back in school it will take a little bit longer. Be patient with me I just really want to give you guys a good story. Like I said if you have any ideas don't be shy to tell me through reviews! The next chapter (out tomorrow) will be all Tobias's pov and a lot of flash back. The one after that will have some more tris. I also changed the date of the story to take place earlier so now it's in May. Hang in there guys I'm hoping to make a really good fan fic that you enjoy-maya**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi my lovely readers. I hope you're having a good day I'm so happy you are enjoying my story. Seriously if it have any ideas I promise I'll read it and try my best to incorporate it love you-maya**

Tobias 

I wake up gasping for air. My sheets are soaked in my sweat and thrown around me hazardously. I try to force myself to forget the latest night mare but it seeps into my head and chest slowly until I'm left with a heavy sense of dread. My father hasn't occupied my mind lately as much until now. I tugged my shirt off my back and dragged my hand against the long ridges of my spine. At first I only felt smooth skin and muscle. I thought I felt vomit clawing at the back at my throat as my hand glided over the first sign of raised flesh. It wasn't as prominent as some of the others, but it was enough to drag a long sorrowful howl from my throat. I was sobbing in my bed pulling at the roots of my hair till it hurt. The acid in my esophagus took me by surprise. I stumbled off the bed and hit the floor hard as I emptied my stomach into the off-white extra clean toilet. Not clean anymore. I gagged over and over as my stomach emptied itself of all its contents. Bile spilling from my mouth.

When I woke again I felt the cold compress of the bathroom floor pressing its hexagonal pattern into my cheek. I still feel hot tears leaking from the corners of my eyes. I dragged myself up by the sink and almost start sobbing again at the sight of my reflection. Since I came to Kilms 6 days ago I felt more comfortable then ever and had only had a few nightmares. But now looking in the mirror. I didn't see four. I saw Tobias. God I'm so weak so fragile and empty. What would Tris think about Tobias? All she knows is hard unyeilding four. She'd hate me if she knew. If she only knew how vulnerable and destined to fail I was. I smashed my palm into my face trying to rid my self of the feelings my father inspired.

Finding out how long I had been in the bathroom proved to be harder than it looked. I found my phone dead and no alarm clock. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and searched my bedside drawer for the charger. After 10 long minutes of searching I found it tucked securely behind my drawer instead. I plugged my phone in and stumbled back into bed and waited for it to turn on. The short ping told me that it has turned on shortly after I plugged it in. I grabbed it and noticed a message from tris. I usually would have felt excited but now it was just a grim and shameful reminder that I'd never be good enough.

'Training today at 3?'

I read the text slowly over and over. Thinking about the first time I had given her a lesson in self defense.

 _flashback_

I could have broken my fingers from incessant tapping that sounded from my digits. I had been waiting for Tris for about 5 minutes and I was already anxious. The pre-stipulated training had at first excited me and it still did. But nerves were slowly taking over at the thought of being so close to Tris alone. My mind drifted to how soft and plush her bare skin would be flush against mine. Her lips would be even softer. Against my chest and then dip of my stomach. My thoughts were abruptly halted by a door opening. She almost stumbled as I took a long slow drink of my water. Partly to hide the fact that my mouth had fallen open. She was wearing tight black work out pants that squeezed her legs snugly but didn't look constricting they fit perfectly around her slim hips and thighs. Her deep blue shirt opened in the front to reveal her black sports bra. I especially appreciated her open shirt. The black of the bra excentuated her creamy white skin and toned flat stomach. the tops of her breast barely peaking from the neckline. They looked perfect to fit into my hands. I tried hard to rid myself of the inns propriety thoughts and think of her as just a friend I'm helping out but it was almost excruciating.

"So what am I learning today."

She sounded nervous and I wanted her to feel more at ease so I slipped of my jacket and shoes and stepped onto the mat I had set up before hand. She watched as my jacket came off and did the same leaving her just in her sports bra. She looked incredibly uncomfortable with this new development as soon as it happened. I wanted to reassure her that she didn't have to do that but she seemed to calm down as soon as her feet touched the mat so I continued on

"alright since you're new at this I'm gonna give you a rundown."

I said slowly and carefully as to not insult her. I didn't doubt her but this was a serious sport and no one can just jump in

"the first thing you're gonna learn is a block but not with out stretching and warming up for at least a half hour."

She groaned loudly and I chuckled.

"how long are we supposed to be doing this for?"

she asked with mock irritation. I laughed again and took a minuscule step closer.

"this is an incredibly physically demanding activity Tris. You need to be prepared to give it your all. No excuses."

She drew her bottom lip in by her teeth and nodded looking up at me through her forest of lashes. I sucked in a swift breath. I don't know when we got so close or how but I wasn't complaining. She was the first to draw back backing up and watching me waiting for instruction.

"Ok first lets do stretches as many as you can. Not stretching can cause severe injury."

"Aye aye captn'."

She giggled And I couldn't help but laugh and drop my instructor act for a second. She was it. The whole package smart, funny, beautiful. No wonder I had to wait in line for her attention. She started stretching around the gym as did I. I watched her as she moved around the mats. She was flexible but far from graceful. I watched her as she pulled her leg straight up and aligned with her body and felt my cock twitch in response. I mentally scolded myself for being so creepy and tried to focus on the task at hand. When she finally finished stretching she looked up at me panting. I smirked at the thought of wearing her out. And then Tried even harder to halt the direction of my thoughts. Tris was everything I wanted but I needed to respect her boundaries; this was about making her feel safe not my attraction to her. I reminded myself.

"Alright stand up I'm gonna teach you how to block a jab to the face or stomach."

She looked momentarily distracted and then nodded in agreement. I was taken aback for a second by the fierceness in her eyes. She looked like a formidable apponent just from her gaze and I had to remind myself to focus and help her the best I could.

"Step forward." I told her trying to put on my instructor face. I took a step forward and grabbed both of her hands forming them in to fist. I pulled her elbow up so it was tucked securely to her waist and then the other wrist a little higher. I continued around her body adjusting her as I felt neccisary until she was in the proper stance.

"How does that feel?" I asked in a serious tone. Her stance slipped slightly and I thought I saw a slight tint rising in her cheeks then she formed it back together somewhat quickly.

"awkward."

It was a reasonable response considering she had probably never stood like this before. I placed my body square in front of her and got in proper stance. I pretended to do a jab to her stomach but stopped right before contact and she didnt flinch. Not even slightly. I probably shoudl have at least tapped her to get my point across but the thought of even laying a hand on her in any way other than kindly made me nasueas.

"Ok so even though you're in position obviously you just saw that isn't all you need to block."

She nodded along adjusting her arms a few times. I took a step forward and swung. Again stopping right before her face. She nodded her head like she understood it this time and we ran it again with her moving her arms at different angles to stop my punch. After an hour of doing this and about a million different tries. I could tell she was tired and needed to stop while I had barely broken a sweat.

"alright this is good for today good job."

I said turning to grab a long swig of water. I sat at on and empty table with no chairs pushed against the wall she collapsed onto the mats and I chuckled.

"Hey four?"

I didn't like the sound of my nickname on her lips. I bet my name would sound so much better bouncing off them and rolling on her tongue.

"Yea?"

She lifted her head to respond propping herself on her elbows to look at me.

"How'd you learn self defense."

I wanted to tell her. I did but I panicked slightly.

"that's a story for another time tris. I promis to tell you at some point."

"Okay."

I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was at Tris'd answer. Most people would keep digging but she dropped it just like that I smiled to myself. She stood suddenly walking over to retrieve her bag. After she had grabbed it she looked up at me and the corners of her mouth lifted into a small smirk

"Thanks four really."

I smiled back at her. Glad that she knew I didn't do things like this for everyone. Maybe she had notices that I never touched anyone else or barely ever smiled around anyone else. I stood handing her, her jacket. I froze as her scent flooded me. She should smell like sweat or at the very least like the cleaning supply they had obviously drowned the floors with. She didn't smell fruity or sweet like most girls. She smelt like rain and I was imeadiately turned on and entranced. I wanted to trace her neck with bites kisses and licks. I followed to trail to the junction between her neck and shoulder and imagined kissing and sucking the soft skin there. My gaze travelled lower to her tattoo and she traces it with her index finger absentmindedly. Holy fuck. My mouth went dry. Does she even know what she does to me? I handed her, her jacket, my fingers brushing lightly against hers. We were locked in each other's gaze and I felt my entire body heat up. We jumped apart at the sound of laughter outside the room and color filled her cheeks.

"Thanks again four."

She said it so quietly I almost didn't here it. I stood there stationary watching her leave the gym. Only after she left did I feel the ability to move. I sat down back on the table and gulped down my water. One thing was more clear than ever. I was going to work as hard as possible to make tris mine.

 _End of flashback_

I was sweating again for a completely new reason. Since then me and Tris had two training sessions because of me being new and class work. Each time had the same effect on me. I wanted her so badly and it became clearer and clearer the more time I spent with her. It was literally painful to not be able to touch her how I want. It wasn't all sexual for me. Though I wanted Tris badly. I wanted her to be mine. My girlfriend not just a fling I wanted her mind and her heart. It sounds corny but I wanted all she would give to me which was so far the title of "self defense trainer." And at best, friend. I'd take whatever I could get though. I looked again at the message and agreed that tommorow would work id take any chance I'd get to see tris. Even if I can't act on my affection i still couldn't help but be close to her every chance I could get. She deserves better. If she saw the real Tobias she wouldn't stay. He's unlovable and vulnerable and dangerous. And who could love that. I scrubbed at my face, my stubble scratching my palm. It was 4am and I didn't have to be up at a certain time because it was Memorial Day and we had no classes. I didn't want to go back to sleep and have to suffer through more nightmares the thought brought the tightness back to my throat. I turned on my side and stared at the wall not really seeing anything. I am weak and scared

I finally slipped out of bed at around noon dragging myself to get dressed for lunch. I glanced in the mirror and scowled. I looked haggard and extremely tired. My hair was sticking up at odd ends and there was a permanent stony look to my face. There would no doubt about what type of mood I was in. Zeke still wasn't in and I was slightly nervous he hadn't come home since last night and I didn't know where else he could be. My question was answerd when the door opened to him stumbling into the apartment with an almost comical grin on his face. I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a shit mood. Zeke picked up on it instantly and his smile slipped slightly.

"Who the fuck peed in you cereal?"

He asked trying to keep his tone light. Over the short time knowing Zeke I had already grown incredibly close to him but I wasn't remotely ready to tell him about my father. I shook my head in response tying to rid him from my mind.

"nothing I'm jut really tired."

Zeke nodded at me but I could tell he didn't really believe me but he didn't pry. Zeke never pried. He knew about my growing attraction to tris. I had told him after the third time training her when he caught me staring and smiling at a text from her. I was straightforward in my answer and Zeke was more excited than expected.

Now standing here I almost wanted to tell him. But not yet. I was slumped all through lunch barely dragging myself to eat. I waited and waited for tris to show up but Christina came with the news that she had staying in class to retake a test. I nearly groaned out loud. My only reason for coming. Wasn't even here.

I waited in the gym for and hour after lunch I was way to nervous to go to the library and actually seek tris out. She came at exactly 3 and she looked beautiful as always. The laid back feeling I usually got in her presence was muted by my insecurities. My feelings for her were growing to rapidly to handle and it was all consuming. She strides into the room all smiles. I prayed they were for me.

"what are learning today sensei?"

She asked still smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile back. She was so much brighter than me. So much better.

"I'm gonna teach you a take down."

She seemed to like this idea as her smile only grew. We ran out usual streatches. I appreciated her figure just as much as usual. Maybe even more. She got into proper stance and got ready to start. I squared up my body preparing her.

"I gonna charge you, not at full speed but I want you to try and hit me at the waist and knock me off balance. She nodded her head looking just as feirce as ever. I got ready to charge changing my stance completely. I charged. I didn't use my full force or speed but she fell of balance any ways. I was on top of her. Our breaths mingled and my mind clouded. I groaned audibly and I heard her breath hitch. God I wanted her she smelled so good. I could kiss her. right here right now. She bit down on her lip and I wanted to do the same. I had no concept of how long we had been in this position but her bare midrif against my ridden up shirt Was going to make me hard very soon. Then she did it. She lunged. Her lips were soft and wet and incredibly eager. She was so sweet and intoxicating. I placed my hand on the small of her back to raise her middle into mine. The other braced us both. I licked her bottom lip to ask for access. She opened happily and I dipped my tongue In catious at first. I couldn't hold back she was addictive possessive. I had to taste more. She tasted me with deep licks. I migrated to her neck sucking and nipping I'd wanted this for so long. When I reached the soft area behind her ear she rolled her hips into mine and moaned quietly. I almost lost it. I needed to stop we were in the middle of the gym and I needed to keep calm and not push her too far. I pulled back leaving innocent pecks here and there on her smooth skin. God I needed to calm down. I pulled back and started calming my breathing. She looked incredibly nervous. Like she was the one who wasn't good enough. As much I wanted this to continue I needed to think. Before we could even start a conversation she was out the door.

 **Hey guys! Woah this is a long chapter. I really hope you like this one I tried really hard on this. Suggestions are always welcome also questions hope you guys are all having a good day/night-maya**


	7. Chapter 6

Tris

holy shit I just kissed four holy fucking shit. He kissed her me back. I can't even think straight. He felt so good . What if he just wanted to kiss someone. He seemed into it. I paced back and forth over and over. Finally I decided to go to my dorm to think and to straighten this out. Once I got to my dorm all I did was pace some more. Christina came in half way into my 110th pace to the left of my room.

"Woah Tris what happened! By the groove in the carpet I'd say something serious."

I stopped and looked at her wondering if I should tell my best friend what happened. Suddenly I burst telling Christina everything about how much I liked him and about the kiss. Christina regarded me wearily and then suddenly grabbed my shoulders shaking me hard.

"What the hell prior! You bolted he obviously likes you, has since he got here. Will you stop acting like Beatrice and act like Tris!"

I stood eyes wide and mouth open. She was right I kissed Four and he kissed me back. I needed to find him now. I nodded dumbly to Christina and smiled widely. I turned to the door and threw it open. Where would Four be right now? I decided to search the library first and turned the corner. I slipped into the library trying to be quiet though I was running on adrenaline. I searched all around and didn't find him and started to search the rest of the school and couldn't find him anywhere. I though of any other place I could find him then thought of the last place he could be. The doors of the gym slammed behind her and she jumped at the noise. Four was in the corner slamming his fist into a punching bag with furry. His knuckles were wrapped and he was shirtless. His tan skin was practically glowing and his eyes were feirce.

"Four."

Mat first I though he didn't hear me he didn't stop or even turn his head.

"You don't have to say anything Tris I get it." His voice starled me and every ounce of confidence I had drained out of me.

"Four no I didn't mean to leave like that I just-"

"like I said you don't need to explain tris I got it."

He was close now and angry it was vibrating off of him, I knew he wasn't mad at me but it still was foreboding.

"Four that's not what I mean I just got confused and you came to school and you were so nice and so hot and I just like you a lot and Christina said-"

he cut me of with his lips and I was caught off guard. He held me to him tight with his arm around my waist as he kissed my like I was oxygen and he was drowning. He was eager as hell and I matched his pace. Finally he slowed to just gently pecking my lips and neck. He smiled at me and dipped in for another kiss.

"I like you too." I smiled brightly at him and curled my armed around his neck and broad shoulders. I felt warm and excited. Four likelyd me and for a moment all was right with the world. He walked me to my dorm stopping in empty hallways to kiss me again. I giggled and dragged him with me. We talked about everything from my family to space travel. When we finally reached my dorm he smiled at me. Something changed in the atmosphere. Suddenly I was against the door his body pushing me into the wood. He licked and nipped at my opening my mouth with his tongue. The unfamiliar feeling in my stomach was back much stronger and I rolled my hips hard. The feeling of something hard and foreign I gasped audibly and surprised my self with my own voice as I moaned.

"four."

"Tobias." He growled against my neck.

"What?" I asked I pulled back and looked into his deep eyes he was looking right through me lips puffy and pink.

"My name its Tobias call me Tobias."

"Tobias." I whispered looking straight into his eyes.

He groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"say it again." He says sucking gently on my neck.

"Tobias." I'm surprised by the neediness in my own voice. He growled against my neck and pulled back quickly. Looking me up and down before moving back even farther.

"Tris we need to take this slower Jesus I'm trying to stay a gentlemen and I-just we need to slow down." I nodded my agreement quickly I had large fears about anything physical. I needed to tell him about my fears but now would not be a good time.

"So we'll take this slow good that's very good." I pecked him and opened the door sliding slowly into my room.

"Goodnight. Tobias." I purposely emphasized the last Part of the sentence. A beautiful grin took over his features and I wanted to spend forever in this moment.

"Goodnight Tris." He smiled. We locked eyes until the door was closed. I considered doing the cliché thing and sliding down the door and then decided against it. I pulled my homework out and tried my hardest to concentrate on it but failed horribly. I decided to turn in early and as always lately, my thought turned to Four. Things were looking up and feelings I had never felt rised inside me. My core tightened in that now more familiar way and I breathed out a sigh. I knew there were things I could do to fix this yet I had never done it and had never felt this much. I debated it for nearly an hour and then decided against it it wouldn't feel right. Instead I decided to shut my brain off and fall asleep. My dreams were filled with Four many less innocent then I wanted.

I woke in the middle of the night by yet another dream about four and frowned. This was getting out of hand I've never had feelings this strong especially for someone I had known for such a short time. I got up and started pacing again. These feeling were far to intense they were dangerous. I could get hurt and I needed to be more careful. I sighed and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He could hurt me and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I've only known him for a week and I'm completely obsessed. I paced and drank my soda. thinking him over. Over time the thoughts changed to ones of happiness. I wanted this. This was good. After finally thinking for another hour I sat down exhausted this wasa good thing for me and exactly what I wanted. I was over reacting over thinking. I breathed a sigh and calmed my breathing. Finally sleep took me.


End file.
